


Karakura Rangers

by NaraMerald



Category: Bleach, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Violence, no actual rape, no shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMerald/pseuds/NaraMerald
Summary: The red ranger is someone who needs to unite a team behind him, to lead, to fight, to protect. The red ranger needs to be willing to go into nearly unbeatable odds, and emerge from the other side, team behind him.Well, at least Ichigo's hair's with the theme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I thought this would be kind of funny, then this chapter wrote itself. 
> 
> I honestly don't know what happened. 
> 
> Please read the warnings. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and also I made up some Japanese names. Some are real, some are not. If you're Japanese and they're stupid, let me know! 
> 
> Unsure if this will be continued or not.

Ichigo notices her the minute she walks into class. Really, it’s more a case of how could he not? 

“That’s Kuchiki Rukia!” 

“Oh my- Kuchiki Rukia?!” 

“Wow, she’s shorter than I would have thought…”

The girl, more like midget, Ichigo snorts internally, smiles sweetly at all of the whisperers. It’s sugary, and it’s fake as hell, though the morons don’t seem to realise. Then dark eyes flashing, she zones in on a desk near the window, smiles again (a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes), she walks delicately over to it, dress swishing around her knees demurely. Whatever, he’s got better things to focus on- BANG! 

Jumping a little, with half the class, Ichigo feels sheepish. He turns to the source and there she is, Kuchiki Rukia, supposedly innocent and fake as hell, slammed her bag on the table hard enough to give everyone a heart attack. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry,” Rukia simpers coldly. Everyone stares a little, eyes darting out as they try to process the tiny heiress using that amount of force, and clearly not that sorry. Keigo, the idiot, laughs nervously. 

Then the door opens again as their teacher enters, and the odd introduction is forgotten for the moment, forgotten by everyone that is, except Ichigo. He stares at the petite girl, short black hair drifting over her face as she stares out the window, completely ignoring the trigonometry on the blackboard. 

Well, well, Kuchiki Rukia… How… intriguing. 

… 

Lunchtime is as always, a reprieve from the bullshit that is class. They always eat their bento on top of the roof, and while he suspects some of the teachers know, they’re not disturbed. 

The door to the roof opens, and Ichigo nods to Chad, relaxing as his giant friend sits down next to him. Chad as always, radiates a sense of calm. Tatsuki of course, manages to shatter said calm, as she kicks open the door loudly.   
“Fuckers!” she mutters sourly, dragging pour Orihime behind her. 

The orange haired girl looks vaguely mortified. They don’t really know her well, except that she’s Tatuski’s shadow now. Unlike Ichigo who quickly got good at throwing punches when dickheads mocked his “bleached” orange hair, Orihime sort of just sat down and took it, putting up a cheerful façade. Tatsuki, from what he hears, wasn’t having any of that shit, and busted in and kicked ass. Orihime has been stuck stuttering out from behind Tatsuki ever since. Tatsuki’s friendly belligerence has been slowly pulling the girl out of her shell. 

“How are you today, Inoue-san?” Chad asks politely. 

Orihime turns bright red, eeps, and then opens her mouth. Ichigo mostly tunes out her prattle until he hears “-Ishida-kun-”

“Wait, you talk to that bastard?” Ichigo can’t help interjecting. 

“Oi! Ichigo! Shut it!” Tatsuki growls, and Ichigo subsides hastily, glaring a little anyway. Orihime eeps again. 

“Ishida-kun is really nice! He’s so knowledgable about a variety of techniques and so skilled with his hands!” Orihime cheers. 

“What?!” Ichigo yelps slightly. 

“SEWING, Ichigo, Sewing. Why not try listening, next time?” Tatsuki grinds out. She knows of course, why Ichigo and Ishida don’t get along- Ishida’s prissy and looks down on Ichigo, pushing his stupid glasses back on the bridge of his nose while he- 

“Ichigo, you need to get over that,” sighs Tatsuki. Over his dead body. Ichigo doesn’t say anything though; he’s had his ass handed to him by the black belt too many times for him to talk back to Tatsuki. He can fight, but going up against Tatsuki is looking for annihilation. 

The bell goes, and he drifts back to class, and mentally drifts off further still, another day. 

… 

It’s 10:30pm, and he’s finished his homework, (not that that bastard Saitama-sensei will mark it fairly anyway, but) when suddenly he gets a phone call.

“Tatsuki?” He asks, confused. She never calls him this late. 

“Ichigo, I think they’re going after Orihime!” Tatsuki sounds frantic. 

“Wait? What? Who? …Why?” Ichigo tries. 

“Don’t you ever LISTEN?” Tatsuki sounds genuinely exasperated and panicked, and for a moment Ichigo feels bad.

“Look, I’ll send you the location. I’m at a competition, on the other side of town. It’ll take me at least an hour to get there, but it’s around your area. Go there, find Orihime, and protect her. I don’t know what’s going down, but she’s so gullible. I don’t for a minute believe those bitches saying they suddenly want to be friends…” Tatsuki mutters, and a second later, his phone dings. 

“Ok, ok,” Ichigo mutters, staring out the window and cursing. It’s not exactly a great night to be out. He’s already grabbing a jumper when Tatsuki adds “and Ichigo? RUN.” 

Opening his window, he steps quickly out to the roof, walking exactly along where he knows the support beam us, before crouching to jump off of the first story. He lets out a quiet “oof” as his knees absorb the shock of the impact, before he looks at his phone. It’s not too far, but with Tatsuki’s words, ringing in his ears, he sets off sprinting, feet pounding the pavement as he goes. 

It’s the old quarry, Ichigo realises, and he increases his speed at that, because Tatsuki was right. No one who wants to “be friends” meets up at the old quarry. He curses, and hopes that shy, babbling Orihime was smart enough to see that her tormentors have only chosen a different location this time. His breath is coming harder, and he passes a startled looking Ishida. He doesn’t have time to wonder what he’s doing out, or say anything, just sprints past him and down the road. 

_Hang on Inoue, I’m coming!_

As he sees the rusted gate and takes a second to jump over it, he pauses. The quarry is huge- where? 

“NO! NOO, PLEASE STOP!” Orihime’s voice, met by taunting laughter- male. 

Ichigo spins to the side, bends his knees and launches into his fastest sprint, pounding up the road as the sounds escalate. 

“No! NO!” 

The scene that he bursts onto is not pretty. In the lights of a single car, four boys hold on to the tearstained girl, a fifth facing her. They’re tugging on her hair, her jacket, even as she tries to break free. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Ichigo roars. 

The fifth boy, turns around. Ichigo realises, with a dull feeling of horror, he’s from school. Seiwada, and his cronies, Hanada, Shimokawa, Irobashi and Aiba. Their hands are all over her. Why- what? 

_They were going to rape her._

A sick feeling runs through him as he realises. But… the girls? Did they set it up? He has no time to think, because suddenly one of the boys, Irobashi, grabs Orihime’s arms in one hand, and wraps his other around her waist, snickering at her struggles. Shimokawa twists her hair, making her wince in pain, while Hanada and Aiba advance on him, Seiwada laughing openly. 

“Well would you look at that… here’s another one. What, do you Bleaches multiply?” Seiwada asks cruelly. Ichigo ignores the slur about his hair, looking to Orihime. Her eyes are wide, and she screams “Run!”, before Irobashi’s free hand reaches up to choke off her air. 

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” Ichigo shouts, enraged. The others step closer, fists coming up, mouths twisting into smirks. 

“A little known fact Kurosaki…” Seiwada leans back against the car, Ichigo having to squint into the headlights to even try and make him out. He’s quieter than the other two, and a deep feeling of unease settles into Ichigo’s body. 

“One piece of trash feels just the same as any other, inside.” Seiwada spits on the ground. As if it’s the signal, the other two advance and suddenly Ichigo’s fighting for his life. The only reason he even dodges the first few hits are because he’s used to sparring with Tatsuki, and these goons are far from professionals. Kick, dodge, punch, block… After a while though, even though he lashes out, Hanada lands a hit to his head, and while he’s stumbling, Aiba kicks him in the stomach. With a deep groan, he goes down, feeling his knees hit the gravel and slicing his palm open on the rocky ground. 

Terrified, he shrieks _Get up! Get up!_ because he knows if he stays down, he’s a goner. He can’t even think about what that would mean for them. He has to save Orihime, he has to save himself. 

“ARRRGHHHH!” A war cry leaves him confused, but he doesn’t feel the expected pain. Instead, in confusion, he sees… Chad? 

Chad throws a punch that sends Aiba flying, before turning to block Hanada’s fist. Ichigo blinks, ears ringing and dizzy, before he manages to stand, just in time to see Seiwada striding towards him. Breathing heavily, Ichigo tries to focus as Seiwada walks towards him. The car headlights pain Ichigo’s eyes, he feels them watering, and Seiwada, with a laugh, steps in and out of the beam, deliberately changing the light conditions. 

Ichigo’s dad’s a doctor. He’s not an expert, but he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be having this much trouble focussing. That hit from Hanada did damage. 

“Can’t handle a punch, can you?” Seiwada taunts, and Chad is holding his own against Hanada and Aiba, but now Shimokawa has started in that direction. 

“Chad…” Ichigo croaks, but all it serves to do is distract Chad, and he takes a hit to the ribs. Seiwada is close enough to lash out, and Ichigo drunkenly lurches to the side, even as Aiba’s kick sweeps Chad’s legs from under him and his friend goes down. 

“Look at me!” Seiwada warns viciously, as he punches, and even dodging, it still clips Ichigo in the side, winding him. A flash of silver out of the corner of his eye leads Ichigo to step back, even as he looks to Chad. Despite his worst fears- _a knife?_ \- what he actually sees makes him think he’s hallucinating. 

_Ishida?!_

Aiba goes down cold as Ishida smacks him over the head with what looks like a lead pipe. 

“Watch out boss!” Irobashi yells, and everyone backs off for a moment, eyeing each other up. Ichigo and Ishida back up, moving towards Chad. Hair over one eye and blood streaming down his face, Chad stands tall, fists clenched. Ishida somehow manages to look immaculate, light glinting off his glasses, face implacable, bar held in front of him. Ichigo is half hunched, favouring his side, feeling like he needs to throw up. 

Aiba’s unmoving, Hanada appears to have lost a tooth and Shimokawa’s nose is definitely broken. Seiwada though, is unhurt, and his eyes are as cold as Ichigo’s ever seen them. They’ve rotated now, so the car is to their backs and at least Ichigo can focus without the light in his eyes. 

“There’s one problem…” Seiwada says softly, too softly. It sends a shudder down Ichigo’s spine. 

“We don’t care if we hurt the girl,” he laughs, and in horror, Ichigo sees Irobashi plant his feet widely and then lift Orihime into the air, feet kicking out uselessly as she struggles for oxygen. At that moment, Seiwada lunges and Ichigo barely blocks, ignoring the heaving in his stomach and retaliating with a kick that doesn’t land with as much force as he hopes for. 

That buys him a few brief seconds, just in time to watch new-girl Kuchiki Rukia dart out from the shadows behind the car ( _Where are all these people coming from?_ ) and kick Irobashi in the groin as hard as he can manage. Blocking another punch and sending one of his own, Ichigo misses the next part, but when he looks back, Irobashi’s on the ground and Kuchiki is kicking him in the face. Seiwada lands a hit on him that makes him see stars, and he thinks he sees Orihime kicking Irobashi’s ribs. Next thing he knows, he’s headbutted Seiwada (and that really didn’t do him any favours head-injury-wise) and Chad’s tackled Hanada to the ground, punching him solidly, before turning to take on Shimokawa. 

Loud beeping interrupts them all, and he sees Irobashi swearing. The car barrels towards them, out of control, and Seiwada and Shimokawa leap back, out of their path. The car pulls to a stop, centimetres from Ichigo. 

“GET IN!” Rukia hisses from the driver’s seat, and Ichigo dives into the back without thought, Chad and Ishida managing to make it just before Shimokawa and Seiwada. 

“LOCK THE DOORS!” Screeches Orihime from the passenger seat, and Ichigo turns back to see Seiwada and Shimokawa running after the car, Rukia swearing as the car lurches and then stops. 

“Don’t you know how to drive?!” Ishida yells. Ichigo doesn’t think he’s ever heard that tone of voice from him before. There’s a thump as Shimokawa reaches the car, jumping on the boot and reaching forward. Ichigo sees him coming closer, heart racing with adrenaline.

“NO!” Rukia yells back, before slamming her foot on the accelerator. The car jumps forward horribly fast, Ichigo vomits onto his shoes, and he hears screaming. 

“TURN! TURN!” shrieks Orihime desperately, and “I’M TRYING!” from Rukia. He feels the spin as the wheels lock on the gravel, and the car sails right off of the road, into the darkness. 

… 

When Ichigo wakes up, it’s to Orihime’s quiet sobbing. 

“Please wake up, please wake up,” Orihime chants, and he can tell she’s moving. She’s slowly dragging Ishida out of the car, and he thinks he can see Chad on the ground. His mouth tastes sour. She manages to get him out, then goes back in and starts unbucking Rukia. 

“Please wake up,” she is whispering, and she’s crying, but persevering. He wants to reassure her. 

“Oh…” he tries. She spins around. 

“Ichigo!” she says. His voice feels rusty. Hers is hoarse, and he sees violet finger marks around her throat. He wants to kill them all for hurting her, for hurting them. 

She runs around, helping him as he clambers out, ignoring the vomit near his ankles. He sees they drove off the path, feel a few metres and crashed into a wall. She props him up and then goes back for Rukia. He can see the strain, but she perseveres, getting them all far enough away that even if the rock wall comes down on the car, they’re clear. 

“Are… are they after us?” Ichigo manages to get out. If they are… they’re dead. 

“I don’t think so. It’s been long enough… I think they gave up…” Orihime says quietly, calmer now someone else is awake. Rukia wakes up, groaning, and swearing up a storm. Ichigo chuckles, then watches as she freezes, at first realising she’s not alone, then recalling what happened. 

“Shit, is everyone ok?” she hisses. 

“We think so. Ichigo probably has a concussion though,” Orihime responds, and belatedly, Ichigo realises Ishida and Chad are in the rescue position. 

“We’re not getting out of here anytime soon,” Rukia sighs. His phone is long gone, Rukia’s destroyed, Orihime’s stolen. 

“Tatsuki…” Ichigo interjects. 

“Tatsuki?” Rukia and Orihime ask. 

“She knows you’re here. She sent me,” Ichigo says, because when she doesn’t get a reply, she’ll come looking. 

“I… I’m so sorry…” Orihime, unexpectedly crumbles. 

“Why are you sorry?” Ichigo is confused. 

“It’s my fault you got hurt!” Orihime wails.

“No way, it’s those pieces of shit’s fault. That’s 100% on them, those scum.” Rukia interjects. Ichigo stares at her, heiress to the Kuchiki empire, filthy and swearing like a sailor and starts laughing helplessly. After a while, Rukia and Orihime can’t help but join him. 

“We were lucky,” Rukia whispers. She’s right. He’d gone tearing in, without a thought, and he doesn’t regret it but… 

_“One piece of trash feels just the same as any other, inside.”_

He feels sick at the thought of what could have happened to Orihime, to him. He casts around, looking for a topic, any other topic, when something in the rock near them glows brightly. 

“What’s that?” he asks, curious. 

“Dunno,” Rukia says, looking at it absently. He makes a move, to try and get it. 

“Don’t move!” Rukia barks. Ichigo freezes. 

“What’s your name anyway?” she asks. 

“Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo,” He says quietly. 

“Don’t move Ichigo,” she repeats, more gently now, “You’ve got a concussion.” 

Oh, that’s right. 

“We’ll get it for you, Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime suggests, and she goes to the wall, looking at it. Eventually, she grabs a piece of plastic from the car headlight, and under Rukia’s watchful eye, digs away. 

“Ooh,” she says, pulling out a red disc- like some kind of gem. She stares a moment, before she hands it to Ichigo. 

“Hey, there’s more,” Rukia calls, and continues to dig. Chad wakes up mid way through, and Orihime fusses over him, and by the time Rukia finds the last one (five, there are five), Ishida has also woken. 

“One each!” Orihime sounds a little bouncier, a little cheerier, a little more like herself, and Ichigo is glad. He stares at the red gem. 

“What’s going to happen, do you think?” Rukia muses, holding the pink stone up to the light, and seeing if she can stare through it. It’s a bit easier to talk about this, Ichigo thinks, when they’re all focussing their attention on something else. He feels better already. 

“Arisawa-san will no doubt alert others to our location,” Ishida says, rolling the blue stone over his fingers. 

“I’m surprised she’s not here already,” Ichigo admits. 

“The quarry is big, and we’re on the other side,” Chad says calmly, black stone cupped in his hands in front of him, the picture of calmness. 

“What… what happened, Orihime?” Rukia asks quietly, and Orihime’s hands clench around the yellow stone. 

“They… the girls sent me a message. I thought they wanted to be my friend. They told me to meet them here,” Orihime begins, “I trusted them…” she looks up, eyes wide and sad. 

“How could they do that to someone…” whispers Rukia. 

“I was stupid,” Orihime says quietly. 

“The fault is theirs,” Ishida insists. 

“But-” Orihime begins. 

“Theirs,” Rukia says firmly. 

“Theirs,” Chad and Ichigo repeat.

A stray tear trickles down Orihime’s cheek, and she brushes it aside, almost angrily, smudging her cheek with dirt. Her beautiful long hair, Ichigo notices idly, is matted and filthy. They all are. 

“When I got here, they were hiding. They came out and told me… they told me…” Orihime shudders. They all know what they told her. 

“They said I was trash, and they were going to rape me.” 

Everyone is silent. Ichigo thinks of their words, bouncing around in his head. The words make him feel sick. 

“And I was so scared…” Orihime takes a great, shuddering breath and Rukia reaches out, squeezes her hand. 

“Then Kurosaki-kun came,” she breathes, and they turn to him. 

“One man against five? Suicide,” Ishida breathes. 

“What else could I do?” Ichigo shrugs. Orihime manages a watery smile. 

“They threatened us both. Said…” Orihime pauses, and Ichigo fills it in for her. 

“One piece of trash feels just the same as any other, inside,” Ichigo spits out the words, feeling disgusting even uttering them.

Ishida’s gaze sharpens, staring at him. 

“They… you…?” Rukia begins, looking to him. Ichigo hates it, hates feeling like he’s a potential victim. He feels disgusting, and he hates that he feels disgusting, because it’s Not. His. Fault. 

“And then you fought?” Ishida helps move the conversation on. He startles a little as he feels someone hold his hand, then realises it’s Orihime. She squeezes his hand, and he thinks if anyone knows how he feels, it’s her. 

“And then we fought,” Ichigo grins a little, and winces as he realises his lip is split. 

“How did you come though? Tatsuki told Ichigo… but what about you?” Orihime looks to Chad, Ishida and Rukia. 

“Tatsuki messaged me, told me she was sending Ichigo to the quarry. Send me as backup, just in case. I’m glad she did.” Ichigo stares- that’s probably the most words he’s heard from Chad at the same time for months. 

“I saw Ichigo running past, he was muttering ‘Orihime’. I wanted to see if there was trouble…” Ishida informs them. This is a surprise to Ichigo- he hadn’t realised he was murmuring anything as he ran. 

“Thank you Ishida-kun!” Orihime looks like she’s about to cry- but gratefully this time. 

“No thanks needed, you’re a fine member of the sewing club,” Ishida pushes his glasses back, and Ichigo sees a large crack in one of the lenses. 

“What about you?” Ichigo asks Rukia. 

“I go for a walk to the quarry sometimes. I need to get away, to clear my head. I liked to walk around and look out at Karakura,” Rukia says. It feels like there’s a lot unspoken in this statement, but they don’t need to pry, so they don’t. 

“How do you feel, Kurosaki-kun?” Orihime asks in concern. 

“Better…” Ichigo says with some surprise, realising that it’s true. His nausea and dizziness have gone, he doesn’t feel the aching so much. 

“Much better…” he says, and almost feels normal. 

“Me too,” Orihime smiles a little. 

“Me too,” Rukia says slowly. 

Ishida looks down at his fingers, disturbed. 

“What?” Ichigo asks in concern. Was Ishida more badly injured than they realised?

“My fingers… they were broken,” Ishida says slowly. 

“Ishida-kun!” Orihime gasps, ready to run over to him. 

“Were,” Ishida says, and holds up what looks like a perfectly normal hand. 

“Are… are you sure?” Ichigo asks, confused. 

“The bone was outside of the skin, Kurosaki-san,” Ishida says bluntly. They all stare at his hand. 

Ichigo licks his lips, unthinkingly, then freezes. It doesn’t hurt. 

“How is my lip?” He asks them. 

“Some blood on it,” Rukia peers at him. He licks his lips, ignoring the unappealing copper flavour, and then says “Now?” 

“It… it looks fine, Kurosaki-san…” Orihime says, a little unnerved. 

“Chad- your head…” Ichigo says. They watch as Chad tears off a strip of his shirt, and begins brushing off the dried blood. Eventually Orihime takes it and gently dabs at it. The blood comes away to show the skin is unbroken. 

“Orihime… your neck…” Rukia whispers, and the fingerprints are gone. Orihime runs a careful hand up her neck, alarmed. 

They stare at each other. 

“We’re all healed,” Ishida says. 

“How?” Chad asks. They think, looking around, and it doesn’t take them long.

“The stones…” Rukia gasps, lifting hers. They all look at them in distrust. 

“We… we should probably keep these safe,” Orihime says nervously. That’s an understatement. 

“We have no idea what they can do,” Ishida warns. 

“Yet all they have done so far is heal us,” Chad counters. 

“Better in our hands, than Seiwada’s,” Ichigo says darkly. 

By the time Tatsuki shows up with Keigo and Asano, they’ve agreed to wait for her to find them, and downplay any injuries. Keigo freaks out about Seiwada’s destroyed car so much he is useless, and they keep the gems hidden, their expressions light, and their stories vague. Tatsuki doesn’t believe them, but lets it lie, watchful. Ichigo gets home, take his clothes off in a daze, and when he hits the bed, he’s unconscious near-immediately. And this time, he is happy he doesn’t dream at all.


End file.
